Soul Songs
by Criticaly Crazy
Summary: Sango is a business woman who doesn't have time for men and hates their perverted ways.But when she here's a song done by the famous Mr. Houshi his song stirs her soul,making her wonder if men are all that bad.Rating May Change
1. What Would You Do

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters

'Thought'

"Speech"

Chapter One: What Would You Do

"Yyyyaaawwwnnn, alright it's finally Friday," Sango said as she yawned and stretched getting the knots and kinks out of her muscles. Friday was going to be a great day for several reasons. One She and her best friend Kagome where going out tonight, though she didn't know where but as long as it was fun. The second was that she would be able to get out of work earlier today.

She had been working non-stop all week; she had telephone calls to meetings to signing papers that needed her approval. She got out of bed and head to her bathroom to wash up. After a relaxing shower Sango turned on the TV to see the morning news.

"Here is the information received by are reporter Myaji Murosaki from various women. The polls states that 60 of women between the ages of 20-30 have been groped."(That's a true fact ladies and gentlemen)

"Geez this entire city is full of perverts," Sango said while getting dressed into her work clothes. Once finished she had her breakfast and went straight out the door.

Sango walked out of her apartment complex ready for anything. Sango didn't have a car, so she always walked to work, which wasn't so bad since it's pretty close to her apartment complex.

She made it in the in office in no time and standing by the door was her friend Kagome. "Good morning Kagome."

"Good morning Sango, guess what I got?" Kagome said excited. Kagome was one of the most cheerful people you'd ever know. She could make you smile even if you're depressed.

"What is it Kagome?"

"I got us tickets to that new club Club Soul I here it's suppose to have a sexy male singer."

"Kagome you know I don't do the club thing," Sango said in an annoyed way.

"Come on Sango this is a perfect way to hook up with some guys."

"Kagome please men are such perverts they try to get your attention then the next thing you know they have their hand on your ass."

"Sango not all guys are like that." "Guys aren't just meant for groping they can do things to you that you can never imagine; take me and my fiancé Inuyasha for example."

"Kagome I don't ant to go there ok."

"Listen we've known each other since High School and you've never been out with a boy before." Sango blushed at this comment because it was true. She had never been in a relationship with a guy before or been kissed by one. She didn't hate guys she just hated their perverted habits. "S…so what if I haven't."

"Listen are you coming or not," Kagome said.

"Oh alright I'll go but if I get groped we're leaving."

"Fine then Sango, I'll pick you up at nine ok see ya." With that Kagome was out the door.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Around five a lady on the intercom announced that everyone was able to leave that office and to have a nice weekend. Sango was grateful she needed this time to sleep and get ready for her night out.

When she made it home she undressed and put on a grey t-shirt with matching grey sweat pants. She lies on her bed and set her alarm to 7:00 and falls asleep.

_DREAM_

"_Boy isn't this club crowed Sango," Kagome said._

"_Yah it is, you know this wasn't so bad Kagome," Sango said. Then she looked to her side and Kagome was gone, all the women were gone except her and there were perverted looking men everywhere. They started groping her she screamed NNNNNOOOO!_

END DREAM

Sango shot out of her bed just realizing it was just a dream or a nightmare for her to be exact. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:56. "At least I woke up before my alarm." With a sigh Sango got out of bed and headed to her bathroom to take a shower. After that she went to her closet to search for a nice dress to wear.

She didn't go out to a lot to clubs so she'd only had a few things to wear. She found something that wasn't too revealing yet it didn't cover up to much. It was a black thin strapped dress that went to her mid thigh and frilled out a little.

She posed in the mirror admiring herself. After a putting on a bit of make up she headed downstairs to wait for Kagome to pick her up. She didn't have to wait long, before she new it Kagome was there a in a flash in her new car which Inuyasha gave her as a early wedding present a BMW Z3.

"Wow Kagome what a ride."

"Thanks Inu gave it to me."

"Well lets go." With that Kagome sped off into the night headed for the club Club Soul

Once they made it there they gave the man at the door their tickets and walked in. The club looks good on the outside, but was stunning on the inside. At the back was the stage where band was playing banging music while to the left and right of the club was a bar and sitting area to eat, drink and talk. Various plants and decoration littered the area giving it the club like look.

Kagome and Sango took there seats near the stage where they could see the band and the people dancing a storm. "Alright lets check out the guys here and see who would suit you the best Sango," Kagome said.

"Kagome can we eat something first," Sango asked.

"Alright but after that it's guy hunting no excuses." Kagome kept on talking to Sango like she was her mother or something, but she knew Kagome was just trying to find someone for her.

After eating their meal Kagome searched for the perfect guy for her friend. "How about that one," Kagome said pointing to the guy dancing with five ladies.

"Ugh no way he's got five girls dancing with him already I'll just look like a desperate girl.

"Ok, then how bout him?"

"No to classy I can't stand those types of people."

"Sango we're getting nowhere why can't you just be a little less judging and a bit more considerate," Kagome pleaded.

"Oh alright Kagome." Just then the lights dimmed out and a spot light was centered to the stage. An announcer walked up on stage.

"Well lady and gentlemen I hope you've had a wonderful evening." People cheered and clapped. "Well every night at 11 we have are star singer sing a soul full song." "Now here he is, he goes by the name of Mr. Houshi." Everybody clapped and waited for him to come up on stage.

"Hey Sango that's the singer I was talking about before."

"That's him," Sango said dumfounded. Never had she seen such a good looking man in her life.

"This song here id dedicated to all the ladies in here," Mr. Houshi said. All the woman cheered happily and lovingly to the handsome man before them. "This is called What Would You Do."

The band started playing the music it was almost enchanting

What Would You Do by: Ronald Isley feat. R Kelly

_(R. Kelly's text)_

**_(Ladies in audience)_**

Hello, ladies **_Hello_**

How are y'all doin' tonight **_Fine_**

Can I keep it real? **_Yeah_**

And say what's on my mind

There you are in that chair

Waiting for me to take you there

To break it down and sing to you

And make you feel these words are true

For some reason Sango thought he was singing to her. She loved how his voice sung the song so soulfully.

Who's gonna be the lucky one

Who spend some money on 'em and have some fun

Tell me, I choose you

What would you do

_What would you do if I said all of these words were true_

What would you

_What would you do if I came down here and sat with you_

What would you do

_What would you do if I told the band to break it down_

Ooh

_What would you do if I said I wanna lay you down_

What

_What would you do if I put this money in your hand_

Would you do

_What would you do if I said I'd like to be your man_

What would you do, baby

_What would you do if I brought you up here on this stage_

_What would you do if _

Tell me,

_What would you do_

All the ladies in the club were swaying to the beat and looking at Mr. Houshi dreamily.

The lights are down

_Yeah, _

the mood is set

_Yeah_

The sound is right, I'm heated

Look to my wealth and check my crowd

Look to my right

_Yeah_

To see if they are ready now

Tell me who out there feels lucky

Wants me to take 'em shopping and buy 'em everything

Hmm, I choose you

Now what would you do, yeah

_What would you do if I said all of these words were true?_

What would you do?

_What would you do if I came down here and sat with you?_

What, what

_What would you do if I told the band to break it down?_

Break it down

_What would you do if I said I wanna lay you down?_

Ow

_What would you do if I put this money in your hand?_

Out this money on your hand, baby

_What would you do if I said I'd like to be your man?_

Be your man

_What would you do if I brought you up here on this stage?_

Right up here

_What would you do if, what would you do?_

What if I got your

_Hair done _

Yeah,

_Nails done_

Yes, I will

_Toes done _

And

_Bank account _

I'll even take you

_Shoppin' _

Girl, I will

_If you be good _

You'll have

_Your own car _

And the

_Platinum credit cards_

What would you do, baby?

_What would you do if I said all of these words were true?_

What would you do?

_What would you do if I came down here and sat with you?_

_What would you do if I told the band to break it down? _

_What would you do if I said I wanna lay you down?_

_What would you do if I put this money in your hand?_

_What would you do if I said I'd like to be your man?_

_What would you do if I brought you up here on this stage?_

_What would you do if, what would you do_

All the girls clapped and cheered wildly for Mr. Houshi who bowed and walked off the stage. The announcer came back on the stage. "Well there you have Mr. Houshi ladies, so do you want some more." All the ladies scream yes. "Well you get some more tomorrow night when Mr. Houshi will return and every night at 11.

"Wow that was amazing wasn't it Kagome," Sango asked excitingly.

"Yah it was pretty good the singer was quiet the hotty ah Sango," Kagome said nudging Sango with her elbow. Sango started blushing and turn her head away.

"He was ok, he wasn't that hot."

"Whatever you say Sango, because I saw you looking at him like you like him."

"I don't," Sango said her blush increasing in redness." "Listen I have to go to the bathroom ok." Before Kagome could acknowledge Sango she was gone.

Sango wasn't really head for the bathroom, the minutes she reaches a tall palm tree she turn to the opposite direction to the side of the stage. Making sure Kagome didn't see her she ran slowly to the door which read EMPLOYEES, STAGE CREW OR BAND ONLY. Looking around to see if anybody was looking she pushed the door open and walked in.

Sango looked around to see if she could fine Mr. Houshi. She almost got caught when a stage crew member passed by, luckily for her there were other black curtain to hide around.

She walked up further until she saw him; he was leaning back on the dark wall drinking a glass of water. Sango checked him out, his dark hair reach the base of his neck, the collar of his shirt was unbuttoned revealing a small portion of his toned chest, but what really captured Sango were his deep blue eyes. It was like they were hypnotizing, like you could drown in them.

Meanwhile our Mr. Houshi was watching the band play. 'Well I stirred up the ladies tonight I was sure they would run up on stage and try to get a piece of me.' 'Oh well I guess I could stay here for a while then head home.' 'Why do I have the feeling that somebody's staring at me.'

Mr. Houshi turned around to see a beautiful woman staring at him. He found her stunning, her long ebony hair that went down to her mid back, her brown honey eyes that looked so innocent, the blush that was creeping to her face which made her look even more innocent, and a body to die for.

Sango couldn't believe it he was staring at her, she blushed being caught but couldn't help but stare at him a little longer then she felt a hand on her shoulder. It seemed that one of the stage crew members saw that she wasn't and employee from the club.

"Excuse me miss I'm afraid you can't be here so I'll have to escort you outta here." Sango was escorted back to into the club. 'Oh I didn't get his name,' Sango thought disappointed well may be the next time.

'I didn't even ask her name damn I had the chance to, I may never see her again.'

* * *

It was around one when Kagome dropped Sango back at her apartment. When Sango got in she sighed never had she seen such a beautiful man if you could call men beautiful. The thing that was strange to her is that she thought all men were perverts yet this guy was different to her.

She got ready for bed wondering if she'd ever see him again.

There's chapter numero uno hope you like. Took me sometime to think about this one, the beginning may sound boring but gets better as it goes so review and tell me what you think so far, because it get even better

Critically Crazy


	2. Who's That Lady

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters

'Thought'

"Speech"

Chapter One: What Would You Do

"Yyyyaaawwwnnn, alright it's finally Friday," Sango said as she yawned and stretched getting the knots and kinks out of her muscles. Friday was going to be a great day for several reasons. One She and her best friend Kagome where going out tonight, though she didn't know where but as long as it was fun. The second was that she would be able to get out of work earlier today.

She had been working non-stop all week; she had telephone calls to meetings to signing papers that needed her approval. She got out of bed and head to her bathroom to wash up. After a relaxing shower Sango turned on the TV to see the morning news.

"Here is the information received by are reporter Myaji Murosaki from various women. The polls states that 60 of women between the ages of 20-30 have been groped."(That's a true fact ladies and gentlemen)

"Geez this entire city is full of perverts," Sango said while getting dressed into her work clothes. Once finished she had her breakfast and went straight out the door.

Sango walked out of her apartment complex ready for anything. Sango didn't have a car, so she always walked to work, which wasn't so bad since it's pretty close to her apartment complex.

She made it in the in office in no time and standing by the door was her friend Kagome. "Good morning Kagome."

"Good morning Sango, guess what I got?" Kagome said excited. Kagome was one of the most cheerful people you'd ever know. She could make you smile even if you're depressed.

"What is it Kagome?"

"I got us tickets to that new club Club Soul I here it's suppose to have a sexy male singer."

"Kagome you know I don't do the club thing," Sango said in an annoyed way.

"Come on Sango this is a perfect way to hook up with some guys."

"Kagome please men are such perverts they try to get your attention then the next thing you know they have their hand on your ass."

"Sango not all guys are like that." "Guys aren't just meant for groping they can do things to you that you can never imagine; take me and my fiancé Inuyasha for example."

"Kagome I don't ant to go there ok."

"Listen we've known each other since High School and you've never been out with a boy before." Sango blushed at this comment because it was true. She had never been in a relationship with a guy before or been kissed by one. She didn't hate guys she just hated their perverted habits. "S…so what if I haven't."

"Listen are you coming or not," Kagome said.

"Oh alright I'll go but if I get groped we're leaving."

"Fine then Sango, I'll pick you up at nine ok see ya." With that Kagome was out the door.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

H

Around five a lady on the intercom announced that everyone was able to leave that office and to have a nice weekend. Sango was grateful she needed this time to sleep and get ready for her night out.

When she made it home she undressed and put on a grey t-shirt with matching grey sweat pants. She lies on her bed and set her alarm to 7:00 and falls asleep.

_DREAM_

"_Boy isn't this club crowed Sango," Kagome said._

"_Yah it is, you know this wasn't so bad Kagome," Sango said. Then she looked to her side and Kagome was gone, all the women were gone except her and there were perverted looking men everywhere. They started groping her she screamed NNNNNOOOO!_

END DREAM

Sango shot out of her bed just realizing it was just a dream or a nightmare for her to be exact. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:56. "At least I woke up before my alarm." With a sigh Sango got out of bed and headed to her bathroom to take a shower. After that she went to her closet to search for a nice dress to wear.

She didn't go out to a lot to clubs so she'd only had a few things to wear. She found something that wasn't too revealing yet it didn't cover up to much. It was a black thin strapped dress that went to her mid thigh and frilled out a little.

She posed in the mirror admiring herself. After a putting on a bit of make up she headed downstairs to wait for Kagome to pick her up. She didn't have to wait long, before she new it Kagome was there a in a flash in her new car which Inuyasha gave her as a early wedding present a BMW Z3.

"Wow Kagome what a ride."

"Thanks Inu gave it to me."

"Well lets go." With that Kagome sped off into the night headed for the club Club Soul

Once they made it there they gave the man at the door their tickets and walked in. The club looks good on the outside, but was stunning on the inside. At the back was the stage where band was playing banging music while to the left and right of the club was a bar and sitting area to eat, drink and talk. Various plants and decoration littered the area giving it the club like look.

Kagome and Sango took there seats near the stage where they could see the band and the people dancing a storm. "Alright lets check out the guys here and see who would suit you the best Sango," Kagome said.

"Kagome can we eat something first," Sango asked.

"Alright but after that it's guy hunting no excuses." Kagome kept on talking to Sango like she was her mother or something, but she knew Kagome was just trying to find someone for her.

After eating their meal Kagome searched for the perfect guy for her friend. "How about that one," Kagome said pointing to the guy dancing with five ladies.

"Ugh no way he's got five girls dancing with him already I'll just look like a desperate girl.

"Ok, then how bout him?"

"No to classy I can't stand those types of people."

"Sango we're getting nowhere why can't you just be a little less judging and a bit more considerate," Kagome pleaded.

"Oh alright Kagome." Just then the lights dimmed out and a spot light was centered to the stage. An announcer walked up on stage.

"Well lady and gentlemen I hope you've had a wonderful evening." People cheered and clapped. "Well every night at 11 we have are star singer sing a soul full song." "Now here he is, he goes by the name of Mr. Houshi." Everybody clapped and waited for him to come up on stage.

"Hey Sango that's the singer I was talking about before."

"That's him," Sango said dumfounded. Never had she seen such a good looking man in her life.

"This song here id dedicated to all the ladies in here," Mr. Houshi said. All the woman cheered happily and lovingly to the handsome man before them. "This is called What Would You Do."

The band started playing the music it was almost enchanting

What Would You Do by: Ronald Isley feat. R Kelly

_(R. Kelly's text)_

**_(Ladies in audience)_**

Hello, ladies **_Hello_**

How are y'all doin' tonight **_Fine_**

Can I keep it real? **_Yeah_**

And say what's on my mind

There you are in that chair

Waiting for me to take you there

To break it down and sing to you

And make you feel these words are true

For some reason Sango thought he was singing to her. She loved how his voice sung the song so soulfully.

Who's gonna be the lucky one

Who spend some money on 'em and have some fun

Tell me, I choose you

What would you do

_What would you do if I said all of these words were true_

What would you

_What would you do if I came down here and sat with you_

What would you do

_What would you do if I told the band to break it down_

Ooh

_What would you do if I said I wanna lay you down_

What

_What would you do if I put this money in your hand_

Would you do

_What would you do if I said I'd like to be your man_

What would you do, baby

_What would you do if I brought you up here on this stage_

_What would you do if _

Tell me,

_What would you do_

All the ladies in the club were swaying to the beat and looking at Mr. Houshi dreamily.

The lights are down

_Yeah, _

the mood is set

_Yeah_

The sound is right, I'm heated

Look to my wealth and check my crowd

Look to my right

_Yeah_

To see if they are ready now

Tell me who out there feels lucky

Wants me to take 'em shopping and buy 'em everything

Hmm, I choose you

Now what would you do, yeah

_What would you do if I said all of these words were true?_

What would you do?

_What would you do if I came down here and sat with you?_

What, what

_What would you do if I told the band to break it down?_

Break it down

_What would you do if I said I wanna lay you down?_

Ow

_What would you do if I put this money in your hand?_

Out this money on your hand, baby

_What would you do if I said I'd like to be your man?_

Be your man

_What would you do if I brought you up here on this stage?_

Right up here

_What would you do if, what would you do?_

What if I got your

_Hair done _

Yeah,

_Nails done_

Yes, I will

_Toes done _

And

_Bank account _

I'll even take you

_Shoppin' _

Girl, I will

_If you be good _

You'll have

_Your own car _

And the

_Platinum credit cards_

What would you do, baby?

_What would you do if I said all of these words were true?_

What would you do?

_What would you do if I came down here and sat with you?_

_What would you do if I told the band to break it down? _

_What would you do if I said I wanna lay you down?_

_What would you do if I put this money in your hand?_

_What would you do if I said I'd like to be your man?_

_What would you do if I brought you up here on this stage?_

_What would you do if, what would you do_

All the girls clapped and cheered wildly for Mr. Houshi who bowed and walked off the stage. The announcer came back on the stage. "Well there you have Mr. Houshi ladies, so do you want some more." All the ladies scream yes. "Well you get some more tomorrow night when Mr. Houshi will return and every night at 11.

"Wow that was amazing wasn't it Kagome," Sango asked excitingly.

"Yah it was pretty good the singer was quiet the hotty ah Sango," Kagome said nudging Sango with her elbow. Sango started blushing and turn her head away.

"He was ok, he wasn't that hot."

"Whatever you say Sango, because I saw you looking at him like you like him."

"I don't," Sango said her blush increasing in redness." "Listen I have to go to the bathroom ok." Before Kagome could acknowledge Sango she was gone.

Sango wasn't really head for the bathroom, the minutes she reaches a tall palm tree she turn to the opposite direction to the side of the stage. Making sure Kagome didn't see her she ran slowly to the door which read EMPLOYEES, STAGE CREW OR BAND ONLY. Looking around to see if anybody was looking she pushed the door open and walked in.

Sango looked around to see if she could fine Mr. Houshi. She almost got caught when a stage crew member passed by, luckily for her there were other black curtain to hide around.

She walked up further until she saw him; he was leaning back on the dark wall drinking a glass of water. Sango checked him out, his dark hair reach the base of his neck, the collar of his shirt was unbuttoned revealing a small portion of his toned chest, but what really captured Sango were his deep blue eyes. It was like they were hypnotizing, like you could drown in them.

Meanwhile our Mr. Houshi was watching the band play. 'Well I stirred up the ladies tonight I was sure they would run up on stage and try to get a piece of me.' 'Oh well I guess I could stay here for a while then head home.' 'Why do I have the feeling that somebody's staring at me.'

Mr. Houshi turned around to see a beautiful woman staring at him. He found her stunning, her long ebony hair that went down to her mid back, her brown honey eyes that looked so innocent, the blush that was creeping to her face which made her look even more innocent, and a body to die for.

Sango couldn't believe it he was staring at her, she blushed being caught but couldn't help but stare at him a little longer then she felt a hand on her shoulder. It seemed that one of the stage crew members saw that she wasn't and employee from the club.

"Excuse me miss I'm afraid you can't be here so I'll have to escort you outta here." Sango was escorted back to into the club. 'Oh I didn't get his name,' Sango thought disappointed well may be the next time.

'I didn't even ask her name damn I had the chance to, I may never see her again.'

H

It was around one when Kagome dropped Sango back at her apartment. When Sango got in she sighed never had she seen such a beautiful man if you could call men beautiful. The thing that was strange to her is that she thought all men were perverts yet this guy was different to her.

She got ready for bed wondering if she'd ever see him again.

There's chapter numero uno hope you like. Took me sometime to think about this one, the beginning may sound boring but gets better as it goes so review and tell me what you think so far, because it get even better

Critically Crazy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters

'Thought'

"Speech"

Chapter Two: Who's that Lady?

It had been a week since Sango met the singing stranger that changed her so. Everyday she walked back from work she hoped just to get a glimpse of his form yet to no avail. Sango arrived at work on time as usual, but was stopped on her way to her office by Kagome.

"Hey Sango good thing I found you," Kagome said

"What is it Kagome,' Sango asked curiously.

"Well I got tickets to Club Soul again." Sango face lighten up, her prayers were answered.

"You oh this will be great Kagome I can't wait."

"Why you want to see your singing friend again," Kagome teased.

"N..n..no that's not it, its just I enjoyed myself there," Sango said as a rising blush came upon her face.

"Whatever you say Sango, but there's a catch."

"What do you mean there's a catch."

"Well Inuyasha decide that he wanted to come as well just to make sure that I wasn't hooking up with any guys." "I told him that I wasn't going to try, but being as protective as he is he wouldn't compromise with me."

"Oh well you know he's only doing that because he loves you Kagome."

"I guess your right Sango."

"So when are we going again," Sango asked.

"I think we'll go this Friday, if that's ok with you of course."

"It's perfect Kagome don't forget to pick me up."

"Ok see ya Friday, because you don't want to miss you know who." With that Kagome left leaving a blushing Sango. One of the employees saw her blushing and was staring at her. Sango looked to the side and saw him, she narrowed her eyes.

"What are you looking at don't you have work to do Mr. Ito

"Ah yes miss I'm sorry." He ran off quickly.

Sango walked into her office counting down the days until she'll meet him again.

H

Yes today was Friday it was the best day for Sango, she just couldn't wait to get back in that club and listen to Mr. Houshi sing. She wondered why she cared that she loved his singing and other things about him physically.

Once she got out of work she head straight for home to get ready. She made sure that she looked her best, like she wanted to impress him. She didn't know why she had to because he wasn't directly to her, but it felt that way.

Sango check herself out making sure everything was ok. She then heard the beeping noise of her intercom. "Must be Kagome and Inuyasha," Sango said. She pushed the button and Kagome's voice came.

"Sango we're here so get your butt down," Kagome said.

"I'm coming just wait." Sango ran to the elevator and headed down as fast at the elevator could go. In no time she was in the backseat of Inuyasha's car.

H

At Club Soul there was a man sitting at the bar writing down a song a piece of paper. "Here's your Scotch Miroku," the bartender said.

"Thanks," Miroku said concentrating on his work.

"So writing a new song for tonight," he asked

'Yes I am, this was going to refer to one woman who I mysteriously met a few weeks ago."

"Really did you get the lasses name by any chance?"

"Unfortunately no so that's why I made this song."

"Huh you're not making any sense there Miroku."

"You'll understand when you here me sing tonight."

"Ok whatever you pal."

'Whoever you are you mystery girl I'll be waiting to see your beautiful face again.'

H

Inuyasha's car pulled up to the curb and he turned off the ignition. "So this is the Club you've been about Kagome," Inuyasha asked.

"Yes this is the place doesn't it look cool."

"More like death to me."

"Inuyasha," Kagome scolded

"What, what did I say now." Kagome sighed, even though Inuyasha was her fiancé, he could be so rude sometimes.

"Come you guys lets get going already," Sango said. After giving their tickets they went to finds some seats. They decided to sit near the dance floor this time.

"Hey Inu why don't we dance," Kagome asked.

"I don't know Kagome," Inuyasha said

"Fine I'll dance with someone else then." Kagome went to the dance floor looking for someone to dance with. Inuyasha gaped at her she had no right to do that, plus he was here to stop her from being with some other guy.

"Hey wait, Kagome get back here," Inuyasha yelled chasing after his wife to be. Sango giggled at the couple and how funny it was to watch them fight. Oh how she envied Kagome right now, she wished she was as happy as her. This was her own fault because she never trusted men not until Mr. Houshi sang a song that stirred her soul. 'Maybe he'll see me here sitting by myself, and he'll look at me lovingly and…' 'Whoa Sango get your mind out of the gutter.'

Sango looked up as the band finished their song, the announcer from last Friday came up again. "Well I know all you ladies have been patient, and now it will be rewarded here he is Mr. Houshiiii." Everyone clapped and cheered.

Sango couldn't wait to here what he had in store this time, but she just knew it would be great. "Thank you, tonight this song goes out to a mysterious lady who I wish I knew." "This one is called _Who's that Lady?_

The music started giving a not to soulful beat but a nice dance beat. As the music flowed Miroku got ready to sing.

_Who's that Lady?_ By: The Isley Brothers

_(Back up singers)_

Who's that lady_ (who's that lady)_

Beautiful lady _(who's that lady)_

Lovely lady _(who's that lady)_

Real fine lady _(who's that lady)_

Hear me callin' out to you

Cause it's all that I can do

Your eyes tell me to pursue

But you say look yeah, but don't touch _(but don't touch)_, baby

While Kagome and Inuyasha were dancing Sango was shocked, that song was about the incident that happened last Friday.

Nah, nah, nah don't touch

Who's that lady (who's that lady)

Sexy lady (who's that lady)

Beautiful lady (who's that lady)

Real fine lady (who's that lady)

Was he trying to describe her in that way, this realization made Sango blush. Miroku was standing and singing like he was in that singing mood.

I would dance upon a string

Any gift she'd wanna bring

I would give her anything

If she would just do what I say _(just do what I say)_

Come 'round my way, baby

Shine my way

Everyone started clapping Kagome, Inuyasha and others on the dance floor were enjoying the song as much as everyone else

Miroku looked around the entire club then noticed the girl he couldn't believe his luck. There she was and blush to it might add, he smile and sang the next versus

Who's that lady _(who's that lady)_

Beautiful lady _(who's that lady)_

Lovely lady _(who's that lady)_

Real fine lady _(who's that lady)_

I would love to take her home

But her heart is made of stone

I would keep on keepin' on

If I don't she'll do me wrong

Do me wrong, yeah

The music died down and everyone clapped, cheered and whistled. "Thank you very much everyone thank you." With that Miroku left the stage.

"Wow that was fun wasn't it Inuyasha," Kagome asked totally hipped by the energetic song.

"Actually I agree that was the most fun I had in awhile, hey where's Sango anyway."

"Hey you're right, where is Sango?" Sango had run to the stage door again to see if she could get a few answer to the song. Before she was about to open the door it opened revealing the one and Only Mr. Houshi.

"Well, well just the person I was looking for," Miroku said.

"Oh well same here," Sango said a blush rising.

"Well I'd like to know your name miss…"

"Sango my names Sango, and yours."

"I am Miroku it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Same here, so why did you want to see me for anyway?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out for lunch." Sango couldn't believe it; he was asking here out, she couldn't have been happier in her life.

"Sure I'd love Miroku."

"Alright then meet me at Mori Café around 12:15."

"That's perfect."

H

When Sango got home she jumped for joy, she was going out with a hot singer who was interested in her. Maybe her attitude towards guys has changed. The thing she didn't know was that tomorrow wouldn't be as great as she wanted it to be.

H

Well that's finally over, review.

**Spend the night**

Spend the night

With me tonight

C'est soir tonight

Spend the night

with me tonight

tonight tonight

Why go home to an empty bed?

Why try to fight those passions in your head?

We're two hearts on fire

Fueled by a simple touch

With love and desire we both need so much

You're the girl

only girl

so right for me

You're the girl

golden girl

Spend the night

With me tonight

C'est soir tonight

Spend the night

With me tonight

Tonight tonight

Listen,

I'm not out just for an easy lay

I really love you in a special way

Unlock the door girl

We can throw away the key

I want more of you

And girl here's all of me

You're the girl

Only girl

So right for me

You're the girl

Golden girl

Spend the night

With me tonight

C'est soir tonight

Spend the night

With me tonight

Tonight tonight

Secret Lover

Intro

La da da da da la da da

Oh yeah

La da da da da la da da

Oh, yeah yeah

Oh

I been waiting for you girl

So much on my mind I wanna to do

(Like) lay you down

(And like) mess around

(Like) all night long

Girl, let's get it on

1 - My secret lover

My mystery girl

I wanna play hide and seek

Baby, let's creep between the sheets tonight

My secret lover

My mystery girl

I wanna play hide and seek

Baby, let's creep between the sheets tonight

My door is open wide, let me come inside

Shadows fill the room from the candlelights

See our bodies moving to the groove, yeah

So girl let's get it on, ain't no time to lose

You got me on cloud nine

And I don't wanna come down

Your lovin' soothes my soul

And I love it when you come around

Repeat 1

This meal is on my plate

I can't wait to taste, taste you girl

Good lovin' going down all around this place

(Like) upstairs

(And like) down there

(Like) everywhere

Woman, I don't care

Repeat 1

If the wind blows, no one knows

'Bout the hiding place on my porch

You body's cold, let me step to you

And rub you down nice and slow

Nothing but the water

And opportunity for you and me

So baby girl just ride my wave

Until the next day

Can't you feel me babe, oh baby

My secret lover

My secret lover

Between the Sheets

Hey, girl, ain't no mystery

At least as far as I can see

I wanna keep you here layin' next to me

Sharin' our love between the sheets

Ooh...baby, baby

I feel your love surrounding me

Whoa...ho...ho...ho...hoo...ooh...baby, baby

Makin' love between the sheets

Ooh, girl, let me hold you tight

And you know I'll make you feel alright

Oh, baby girl, just cling to me and let your mind be free

While makin' love between the sheets

Ooh, girl, I'll love you all night long

And I know you felt it comin' on

Ooh, darlin' just taste my love, ooh you taste so sweet

Sharin' our love between the sheets

Ooh...baby, baby

I feel your love surrounding me

Whoa...ho...ho...ho...ooh...baby, baby

We're makin' love between the sheets

Hey, girl, what's your fantasy

I'll take you there to that ecstasy

Ooh, girl, you blow my mind, I'll always be your freak

Let's make sweet love between the sheets

Ooh...baby, baby

I feel your love surrounding me

Whoa...ho...ho...ho...ooh...baby, baby

Makin' love between the sheets

Ooh...baby, baby

Feel your love surrounding me

Whoa...ho...ho...ho...ooh...baby, baby

Makin' love between the sheets

Enough of the singin', let's make love

In between the sheets

Oh, I like the way you receive me (Receive me, receive me)

Girl, I love the way you relieve me

I'm comin' on, comin' on strong (Comin' on strong)

Sweet darlin' In between the sheets

Oh, I like the way you receive me (Receive me, receive me)

Girl, I love the way you relieve me

Comin' on, comin' on strong (Comin' on strong)

Sweet darlin' In between the sheets

You got me moanin'

Girl, you got me groanin'

I'm comin', comin' on strong

Sweet darlin' In between the sheets

Let's get all the way down

Turn it over

I'm comin', comin', comin', comin' on strong

Sweet darlin' In between the sheets

Da da da da da da

Da da da da da da da

Da da da da da da


End file.
